A spooktacular evening
by gizmo8us
Summary: Just a little holiday one shot. Hope you enjoy and have a Happy All Hallow's Eve. An dof course, CC with a little RJ on the side.
1. Chapter 1

A loud, cool wind blew restlessly through the towering trees surrounding the campus of Cyprus Rhodes University. Leaves rustled in it wake, rising from the ground as if in salute to Mother Nature herself. It's long, low voice moaned through the buildings.

Casey Cartwright stood at her balcony window looking over the landscape of the shockingly quiet campus. Halloween night. Yet the sanctions placed upon the entire Greek System had turned the normally festive night, dark and hollow. Most of the windows in the houses meeting her eyes were lifeless, dark and the rooms behind them abandoned.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _Where the hell was everyone, she wondered. _The Zeta Beta Zeta house had been particularly taken out of the loop of information on the underground parties happening around them, due to the fact that it was one of their pledges that caused the sanctions to begin with. So now here she stood, on one of her favorite nights of the year, alone and in the dark.

It was then that she heard the rustling outside her door and she pulled it opened, slowly casting her eyes around the darkness.

Seeing nothing of interest, she stepped outside and looked a little harder. She jumped and turned as something brushed her bare shoulder, a wispy movement against her sensitized skin.

She squinted as her attention came to rest on something dangling from the eave above her. On closer inspection, she saw it was a spider, a plastic spider covered in felt to give it the feel of several tiny hairs coverings it hard body.

A slow smile played at the corners of her lips as she raised her eyes above her, searching the roof for the source of the toy. Seeing no movement there, she gave up and stepped closer to the dangling arachnid

She turned it over in her hand, studying it carefully until she finally felt a small hinge on the underside of its body. She plied at the opposite side with her fingernail until finally it opened a small rolled up piece of paper tumbled into her hand.

_Are you ready, is it time to scare up some fun. _

_If it is, then there are a few tasks to be done. _

_First and most important, dawn a mask, _

_follow the clues, that's the your next task. _

_It's no joke, it's no trick, _

_just let them lead you along if that is your pick, _

_Let them take you away to find a sweet treat, _

_and the man that still loves you, won't this be neat ?_

_The first clue is easy, your mind it won't tax,_

_get into that costume, take a deep breath, relax. _

" _If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear. " _

Those were her words she remembered saying them like it was yesterday.

She ran inside and grabbed her mask placing in over her eyes and smoothing down the white gossamer dress she wore. With a quick adjustment to her wings, she ran from the room, intent on finding her promised treat.

Her footsteps on the library stairs resounded loudly under she feet as her white heels clicked on the concrete. She took a deep breath before pulling open the huge oak and glass doors that lead inside.

She paused for only long enough to orientate herself before continuing down the rows until she came to the section that held the tomes of Shakespeare. Then she let her eyes search over the titles, scanning them quickly until she came to the one she was looking for.

She opened, _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _without hesitating. It was her favorite and she remembered very clearly delivering the very speech from the clue on her high school auditorium's stage in her senior year when she had played Puck in the play. She leafed through the pages and felt her heart jump as a card fell from them.

A black cat on its cover, she turned over the heavy paper in her hand and read quickly.

_You've made the first step. You're memory is clear. _

_Now this will take you back all the way to Freshman year. _

_There was a moment, an specific instant in time. _

_Do you remember the first time your eyes met mine_

The tried to remember the very first time she had ever met Evan, it had to be him sending her the clues. Who else could it be ? She remembered very clearly the first time she met Evan. He was sitting at the coffee shop on campus at one of the tables outside. He had smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she laughed as she thought about the fact that it wasn't Evan that came up to her and asked her out that day, it was his roommate. They were sharing a table and it was Cappie that had approached her while Evan just sat there giving her a shy look.

Once again she took off, racing from the library as fast as her wings could carry her.

Jennifer Ann Kristopher, or Jenn K to her friends, well, she WAS Jenn K to her friends. It didn't seem as if many of them existed anymore. Few people even acknowledged her existence, rather less called her friend.

She sighed and shifted in her blue, fuzzy bean bag chair, causing it to crackle under her weight. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

She couldn't even look at the popcorn ceiling above her without feeling a twinge in her chest and a tear in her eye. She hated herself for missing him so much. Hating herself for wanting to see him so badly. She felt weak. Though in all honesty, this wasn't something new to her, but she had hoped that she had discovered a tiny bit of independence in the last few months. Turns out, she had simply transfered her feelings of dependence on her family to Rusty.

Now, for the first time ever, she was really, truly alone and she hated that feeling more than she hated herself.

A rasping noise against her window drew her attention there and she struggled out of the chair, getting to her feet with difficulty. Finally, once upright, she opened her window and let a loud gasp escape from her lips as something fluttered in the wind outside.

She looked closer at the object and wondered for a moment if it was a joke. She had been the brunt of many practical jokes, since her article was published. But something about the figure twitching outside her window drew her attention closer. She pushed opened the window and grasped the dancing bat around it's fuzzy body. Sticking her head outside, she looked up and saw it was attached by a thin wire to the ledge above. She gave it a swift jerk and it pulled free as she stumbled slightly back into her room.

She noticed that the tugging had caused her to put a little pressure on the bat's body and it was separating down the middle.

_Great, she thought, I've broken it. Perfect. _

But looking a second time caused her to see that inside the bat was a piece of paper rolled up, tucked neatly inside.

She unrolled it slowly, expecting some kind of nasty note or teasing ridicule. Instead, her eyes teared over as she began to read.

_On a night like tonight, it suddenly becomes clear. _

_When it's dark and scary and everywhere you look is fear, _

_The one person you'd most like to be with isn't here._

_But maybe, just maybe you can make her appear. _

_This silly little bat has a message for you, _

_a simple little statement so sad it must be true. _

_The man of your dreams is still dreaming of you, _

_his world is colorless, his outlook blue. _

_But you can change all that, please say that you will. _

_Dawning the mask is the first step in this deal. _

_Then follow the clues, take the steps one by one, _

_And back into his life and heart you will come. _

_Just take the first one, it's an easy one, too. _

_Go to the place where he first screamed I love you. _

Jenn read the note two more times before turning to her closet as she brushed the tears from her cheek. The note was right, she knew exactly where to go.

It only took her a few moments. She had hoped to be invited to a party and bought a costume on the off chance that it happened.

As she slid her Bat Girl mask into place and fluffed her cape out behind her, she grabbed the note and rushed out the room.

Casey stood in the middle of the deserted coffee shop, looking around dejectedly. She didn't know where to go at this point. She was certain she was in the right place, but nothing jumped out at her, nothing caught her attention.

She moved to the table where Evan and Cappie had been sitting that first night and sat down as she let out a heavy breath.

"Where am I supposed to go now ? " she asked herself out loud.

Then she jumped as an eerie voice slid over her skin. Glowing eyes came to life in front of her and the outline of a spooky witches face began to appear.

" You've made it, that's wonderful. What a great job you've done.

But don't get too lazy, this game has just begun.

I'll bet you're wondering where do I go now from here

Go to the place where you were this time freshman year. "

Casey knocked on the door of the Kappa Tau house with a pant in her ragged breath. She had run practically across campus and her chest burned at the exertion. After several silent moments she knocked again. When still no one answered, she tried the knob. It turned easily in her hand, allowing her access to the darkened interior of the house.

She moved slowly, careful to look for anyone that might suddenly appear. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as eerie music played from somewhere in the distance.

Still she kept her mind focused on her goal. Finally she arrived at the door to the pantry off the kitchen and she tried the knob. Once again it opened easily and as she flipped on the light inside the door, she gave a muffled shriek as a skeleton swung into her face. She collected herself as rapidly as she could and started a slow examination of the decoration.

Finally she found it, a small piece of paper, rolled up in the skull. After a moment of prying, it yanked free and she unrolled it.

_Beautiful and smart, that is a wonderful way to be, _

_Beautiful is obvious, but how smart we will soon see, _

_It was right here, yes, right here that one fine October night,_

_you once held a heart in your hand grasp so tight. _

She sat heavily with a loud sigh on a box in the corner of the small pantry and closed her eyes. This one wasn't so easy. She racked her brain trying to remember, something sounded so familiar about the words of the clue. She couldn't remember anything like that happening with Evan. She assumed all these clues were from Evan. Assumed he reaching out to her, trying to repair their badly damaged relationship. She hadn't talked to him in weeks. He had made no move before now to see her. So why all of a sudden was he setting up such an elaborate game to get her to him ?

Another thought suddenly came into her mind and it caused her heart to skip for an instant.

" _I feel like you have my heart in your hand and every time you look at me like that, its like your grasp tightens even more. "_ _His voice was shaky as he looked down at her from where he was resting above her, braced on his elbow. _

Oh God, she thought, Cappie.

The thought instantly caused her heart to stop skipping and begin leaping in her chest, thumping wildly against her ribcage.

She took off once again, now knowing exactly where to go.

The restaurant was nearly abandoned as Jenn made her way inside. Looking around she wondered exactly where she was supposed to go now. She didn't have time to search the entire place. It would take far too much time.

" Can I help you ? " the hostess asked, looking her over critically.

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing there in her costume in the middle of the upscale restaurant.

" I think I left my utility belt inside. Do you mind if I take a quick look around ? " she asked, sure she was about to get thrown out on her ear.

But the hostess just smiled and waved her inside with a quiet, " They said you'd be around sooner or later. "

As she stood staring, something familiar caught her eye and she moved to it with the certain knowledge that she had found the next clue.

Grabbing the bat off the table near the back, she pushed on it and it opened easily in her hand.

_See I told you, the first step was a snap. _

_Now for the next step a memory you must tap. _

_Where were you the first time you knew, _

_the first time you whispered I think I love you too. _

With a slow smile spreading across her face, she left, jumping in her car and turning it towards Rusty's old dorm.

She had no idea why she was crying. She felt the tears on her cheeks, was completely unable to hold them back from her eyes, yet still she was totally incapable of explaining them.

She approached the door of the broken down jeep cautiously, nervously as if a ghost, a specter from her past stood on the other side, hiding, waiting to ambush her.

She raised a hand that was trembling, she noted off handedly, and tried to open the door. It lifted with a snap and she pulled it to her before climbing inside.

After quickly examining the front seat and finding nothing, she was about to give up and decide that she had made a mistake, gotten the answer to the clue wrong. Maybe it wasn't Cappie after all. Maybe it was Evan and something similar had happened between them.

" Yeah, right. Because it's just everyday a guy tells you, you're holding his heart in her hand. " she snapped at herself sarcastically.

Then she realized, she wasn't in the place where he told her that. She climbed over the seat with only a little difficulty and noted, absently, that the backseat had been cleaned out, which was impressive since normally there was enough trash on the floor to reach the seat itself. And then she saw it, sitting on the seat was a card with a jack-o-lantern on the front. She snatched it up and begin to read it.

" Ah, Casey, so you remember the long nights we were together.

Eating pie and making love, I hoped it would last forever.

But do you recall the very first time I held you against me,

The time when the person with the heart in his hands was me "

More tears were falling now as she remembered exactly where they had made love the first time. Both of them so nervous and fumbling, terrified they were going to do something to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over them. It was wonderful. She recalled with perfect clarity looking up into his blue eyes and telling him that now, it was her heart he was holding.

She wiped at her face and took off once again.

Casey approached the dorm room door and knocked lightly, her knuckles rasping against the wood.

Still silence greeted her and she huffed in frustration. She couldn't just break into Rusty and Dale's dorm room. She was pretty sure Dale still lived there, though Rusty had moved to the Kappa Tau house in his second semester.

What was she supposed to do now ?

" Casey, " she turned quickly at the familiar voice calling her name.

Bat girl was walking towards her with a purposeful stride. She looked at her more closely and soon recognized Jenn under the costume.

" Jenn, what are you doing here ? Rusty doesn't live here anymore. " she informed her, turning back to the door and knocking once again.

" Really then why are you here ? Are you here to see Dale ? " Jenn asked, coming to stand beside her.

" No, " Casey nodded distractedly. " I just need to get inside. I need to find something. "

Jenn turned to her and smiled slowly. " A clue perhaps ? " she asked, causing Casey to snap her head towards her, finally giving her her undivided attention.

" What do you know about the clue ? Do you have the next one ? " Casey demanded, leaning over the smaller girl intimidatingly without realizing.

Jenn backed away from her slightly and reached her hand up, feeling around on the ledge over the door. " I don't have it. I'm looking for a clue of my own. "

" And yours told you to come here ? " the older girl questioned.

" Yeah, " She snatched her hand back, smiling triumphantly as she presented a key to Casey. " Rusty was always locking himself out. I guess he forgot the key was still there when he left. "

Casey watched her as she unlocked the door. " Either that or they left it there because they knew we would need it to get in. "

" Who is they ? " Jenn asked as she opened the door and stepped inside without turning on the light.

" Cappie and Rusty. I'm guessing they are the ones behind all this. " Casey informed her as she followed her inside and flipped on the light beside the door.

Both girls scanned the room until there eyes fell on each of their prizes. Jenn moved to the bat sitting in the middle of Rusty's old bed.

Casey went to the plastic pumpkin sitting in the middle of Dale's.

" Why did your clue tell you to look here ? " Jenn asked suddenly before reading the paper in her hand.

" This is Cappie and Evan's old room. In Freshman year, they were roommates together in this room. " Casey answered in a far off voice.

" That is a spooky coincidence. " Jenn whispered as she looked around.

" I suppose it's a little weird. " Casey shrugged as she reached inside the pumpkin feeling through a mountain of candy until her hand brushed a piece of paper and she drew it out.

" It's more than a little weird, don't you think ? "

" What is more than a little weird ? " Casey sighed at her impatiently.

" That you and Rusty both lost your virginity in this room. " she said, turning her attention to the paper in her hand finally.

Okay, Casey agreed, that is a more than a little weird. She hadn't thought about that until then, but it was true, and a little unsettling. All she could think in that moment was, _Gross ! _She had gotten much better at sharing her life with her younger brother. But honestly that was something she, in no way wanted him associated with. The thought almost made her skin crawl. Thank God, Rusty had taken the other bed at least.

Then another thought occurred to her, this one just as unsettling. Dale was now occupying the bed she and Cappie had once had sex in. Okay, more than once, which was even more disturbing.

" What does yours say ? " Jenn asked, bringing her thoughts back to the matter at hand.

" I haven't read it yet. What does your say ? Maybe its the same clue. "  
" I suppose it could be. " Jenn said doubtfully.

" Why what is it ? " Casey asked, her curiosity now peaked.

" You've come this far, that's good to know. Now it's time to really show what you know. There was a moment, a time long past. When you were together that turned out to be the last. Find the area, the exact place and you will no longer be alone, you'll find true love's face. " Jenn read.

Casey looked down at the paper in her hand and read the exact same words that Jenn had just read to her.

" Wow, that is creepy. " she whispered as she went over the words a second time. " Where do you need to go ? "

" The Kappa Tau house. " Jenn answered. " How about you ? "

" The Kappa Tau house. " Casey agreed. " Where in the Kappa Tau house exactly ? "

Jenn thought about that for a moment before looking up at Casey with wide eyes. Then she sighed and smiled. " Cappie's room. How about you ? "

Casey nodded and returned the smile. " Cappie's room. "

" Wow, how strange. Your first time with Cappie was in the same room as my first time with Rusty. And now we found out your last time with Cappie was in the same room as my last time with Rusty. That's just weird. " Jenn said, as if she felt a need to explain the situation. " What are you supposed to be, by the way ? "

Casey looked down at the costume she was wearing, than back up at Jenn. " I'm a fairy. " she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The gauzy dress, the wand she carried, the wings. She felt it was as clear as the Bat girl sitting across from her.

" Oh, I see it. I thought you were an angel, but I couldn't figure out why you didn't have a halo and the wand totally threw me off. " Jenn giggled.

" Yours isn't bad. I like it. " Casey nodded at her.

" Thanks, yours is beautiful. I'm just an idiot for not getting it. It's totally obvious. Why are you running all over campus finding clues to lead you to Cappie ? I thought you were with Evan now. "

" Evan and I broke up weeks ago. " Casey shrugged, then she smiled weakly. " I guess you've been a little out of the loop though. "

" A little. " Jenn agreed. " Congratulations on the Presidency. I know how badly you wanted it. "

" Thank you. I appreciate that. " She stood and smoothed down her dress with one hand while clutching her wand and the candy filled pumpkin in the other. " We should really be going. I would hate for Dale to find out we broke into his room like this. Besides, " she shrugged her shoulder and gave a sheepish smile. " He kinda creeps me out. "

" He is totally into you, I think. " Jenn agree, grabbing her bat and heading for the door.

" What makes you say that ? " the older girl asked as they locked the door behind them and replaced the key.

" Just the way he always perked up when Rusty and I would talk about you or the way he looked at you whenever you were around. I notice little things like that. " Jenn mused.

" I guess that makes you a good reporter, being able to pick up on that kind of stuff. "

" I suppose it does. " she stopped suddenly in the middle of the stairwell and turned to Casey. " I'm sorry. " She blurted out quickly. " I know I did a lot of damage with that article. But that was never my intention. I never expected it to get so out of hand. "

Casey smiled and touched her shoulder lightly. " You know, I've done a lot of thinking about all that and I understand. It was an opportunity you couldn't possibly pass up. How could you ? "

" So you forgive me ? " she asked, hope springing into the eyes behind the mask.

" I didn't say that exactly. I said I understand. But I'm willing to work on the forgiveness thing. If Rusty can do it, I suppose I can give it a shot. "

" That is really nice of you. I know most of the article was about you and I'm sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't have hung you out to dry like I did. I feel really bad about that. " She continued.

Casey inclined her head towards her and gave her a soft smile. " Listen, right now, I just want to get over to the Kappa Tau house and see what exactly Cappie is planning. We can hash all this out later. But let's just say, for now, we're good. "

Jenn nodded and started back down the stairs with Casey close on her heels.

They moved quickly and quietly through the street, making there way up Greek Row towards the house that set almost at the beginning of the street.

They entered the house and went up the stairs as noiselessly as they could. When they finally reached the top of the stairs and stood staring at the door in front of them, both women took a deep breath.

Casey reached out a once again trembling hand and turned the knob slowly easing the door opened.

She stepped inside first, into the darkness of the room. She could feel Jenn breathing behind her and heard the soft ineffectual click of her flipping on the useless overhead light.

" The lights out. " She muttered quietly over her shoulder.

" I'll get the lamp. " Casey said, stepping without hesitation towards the lamp on the table beside the bed.

She felt around, fumbling only slightly until her hand came into contact with the lamp. She tried to turn in on, but it wasn't working either. " Damn, " she whispered.

" It's out, too, huh ? " Jenn asked from the foot of the bed.

" There's a little light from the streetlight. Can you see anything on the bed ? " Casey asked, squinting into the darkness.

" No, I can't see anything. " she paused and let out quiet gasp. " I think there is someone in the bed actually. "

Casey reached her hand out and felt around on the bed. " Cappie ? " she said into the darkness as her hand brushed something solid on the bed.

She received no answer. So she tried again. " Rusty, I swear to God if you are in that bed, you better speak up now because I'm about to start smacking you as hard as I can with this lamp. "

A bit of apprehension begin to take form in the pit of her stomach as she still was met with only silence.

" What the hell ? " Jenn asked suddenly. " You brought us here just so you could mess with us ? You took us all over campus, Hell, all over town, just to play with us ? "  
Casey reached out towards the voice and rested a steadying hand on her shoulder. " Shh, Jenn I don't think anyone is trying to play with us. I'm sure they're just trying to scare us, keep us in the spirit of the holiday and all that."

She stepped back as she heard a thumb and felt Jenn shift under her hand.

" I'm just so tired of being messed with. " Jenn whispered quietly from a new position and Casey realized that she was sitting on the floor beside the bed.

Casey sat gingerly on the side of the bed and sighed. " They aren't really messing with us, Jenn. This is Rusty and Cappie. Neither of them would intentionally hurt anyone. You have to know that. They're just having a little fun. "

" I don't want to be the punchline in anymore jokes. " she answered.

" Well, you know, Jenn. Nothing amazing ever happens to us without a price and what you've been going through has been yours. I know it's hard and if there was anything I could do to stop it I would. You don't deserve all that you've been through in the last few weeks. " She shifted and her hand brushed against the lump in the bed again. " It will get better. All this attention will stop eventually. "

Jenn fell silent, choosing not to answer her.

She leaned back a bit and let her hand moved over the form once again, tracing the shape with her hand. " This feels like a body. " she mumbled as she felt around.

" What ? " Jenn shrieked jerking off the floor and stumbling backwards.

Casey looked at her and rolled her eyes. " Jenn, it isn't a body. And which one of our men do you think is capable of murdering someone and putting them in Cappie's bed, then leading us all over the place to find it ? "

She heard her chuckle in response. " I guess that is kinda silly, huh ? "

" A bit. " Casey agreed.

Then she grabbed the blanket and yanked it quickly away from the form.

It was a scarecrow or at least a pair of jeans and a shirt filled with ragged. A head, wearing a baseball cap laid on the pillow.

Casey opened the curtain letting in a little more light for them to see by. Then she saw the cassette tape player laying in its chest. After feeling for a moment she found a button and pressed it.

Spooky eerie sounds filled the room, causing a ripple along her skin. Jenn clutched her arm, digging her nails in and slightly indenting the skin.

" Happy Halloween Casey and Jenn, " Cappie's voice sounded over the scary music. " We hope we haven't given you too much trouble. We had to be careful. Now there's only one more clue to lead you to the party to end all masquerades. Go to the basement door and talk to the zombie that stands waiting there. Tell him that the master and Igor sent you. "

The tape stopped and Casey grabbed Jenn's hand from her arm, pulling her along behind her.

She moved fast, darting down the stairs with an anxious Jenn in tow. As they came to the door that lead to the basement of the house, she stopped and looked around until finally settling her gaze on an arm sticking up from a pile of hay in the corner, made to look like an elaborate decoration. On closer inspection, she noticed that the hand was indeed human and she let her eyes follow the length of the body it was no doubt attached to until it rested on a face, painted a garish green with blackened lips. Casey didn't know who was responsible for the make up, but they had done an excellent job.

" The master and Igor sent us. " she told the unmoving face.

With an almost imperceptible nod, the hand suddenly revealed a key that it had resting in its palm.

Casey snatched it and used it to unlock the basement door. Then she replaced the key, before opening the door.

She ushered Jenn in before quickly stepping in and closing the door behind her. Cappie and the boys had obviously done a little home improvement because the sound of music coming from the bottom of the stairs was totally unheard outside the room.

As they descended the rickety staircase, they paused as a mummy popped out at them first, then a creature covered in eyes. The sound of _Thriller vibrated_ throughout the tiny stairwell, added to that, the dim lighting and both girls were indeed a little jittery when they finally reached the bottom stair and spilled out into a party going on full blast.

The spacious area was overflowing with bodies dressed in all sorts of costumes, everyone wearing a mask. Music pulsed from speakers situated throughout the room. Casey spied a punch bowl in one corner and went there, ready to sample some of Wade's famous Wizard's brew, a drink he made every Halloween.

It was there, standing by the bowl, sipping her punch that she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Figuring it was probably Jenn and wondering, off handedly, why Jenn's hand had caused goosebumps to form on her skin, she turned and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

She blinked a few times, taking him in. He was wearing an elegant tuxedo, crisp white shirt and vest under a black jacket and black pants that hugged his legs perfectly. A cape flowed out behind him and the half of his face not hidden by a white mask was scarred and deformed with make up that looked professionally done.

The Phantom of the Opera, it was one of her favorites and she remembered very clearly dragging him to see it live. Afterwards he had confessed that he really liked it and she had gotten a great deal of smug satisfaction from that.

A slow smile spread over his face as he let his eyes flow over her, examining her measuringly. " Why would such a beautiful fairy waste her time coming to a place like this ? "

She returned his smile sheepishly. " I didn't have anything better to do tonight. "

" I hope we didn't make finding the place too difficult. But the dean has determined we are throwing a party tonight and he's had is bloodhounds searching for us all night. " he explained as he took her arm in his warm hand and lead her to a quieter corner of the room.

" Actually is was kind of fun, running all over the place like that. Revisiting all our old haunts. " she smiled as his eyes brightened preceptively.

" So you aren't mad about all the Dr. Seuss stuff ? "

" No, I'm not mad. I'm a little confused though. I have to confess. I thought it was Evan sending me the clues at first. " she told him quietly.

He stepped towards her entering her personal space reached out to touch her cheek lightly. " Why would it be Evan sending you all over the place ? I figured you'd know instantly that it was me. It doesn't seem like something Evan would do. "

" I suppose you're right. It really doesn't, does it ? " She let herself breath in the comfort of being close to him again. He was standing so near her, just barely beyond the point of touching her. She took a deep breath, pulling his familiar scent into her lungs. And felt her shoulders relax. He had always had that effect on her, caused her to feel safe and secure. Made her relax and feel comfortable. Now after all the long weeks she had spent trying desperately to put the Zeta Beta house back in order, she needed that comfort. His presences reminded her of stretching out after a long day and taking that first sip of a cold beer. Or slipping off your shoes after being on your feet for far too long. Or that feeling of peacefulness as you step into a hot bath and let the water surround you.

" Are you okay ? " he asked, as she swayed closer to him.

" I'm fine. " she smiled sweetly as she opened her eyes and took him in once again. " Actually, I'm really glad it was you that sent the clues. "

He shrugged and took a drink from the cup in his hand. " I figured you could use a night off, some unwind time. "

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. " What I could use is some time to be with you. " she told him.

He looked down at her and gave her a forced, nervous smile. " Really ? "

" Yes, really. I've missed you. " she nodded. " Honestly, I've missed us. "

His lips were against hers almost before she finished the sentence, pulling her into him tighter and wrapping his arms around her. " I knew sooner or later you'd come to your senses. " He smiled.

Jenn stood by the table with the punch, letting her eyes scan the room. She smiled to herself as she saw Casey and Cappie wrapped around each other in the corner. She was happy for them. She had always liked Cappie much more than she liked Evan. She couldn't understand why Casey had chosen him instead. Truth be told, she had a crush on Cappie when she first came to the school. He was so tall, had those amazing eyes and a devastating charm that affected just about all the girls. She knew she wasn't alone in those feelings. Delivering those crush baskets, she discovered that ninety percent of them had been for him. At that point, she realized her competition for him was steep. Then she saw him with Casey and knew she didn't have a prayer. But with some satisfaction, she realized no one else did either.

" I was hoping you'd come. " A familiar voice spoke from beside her and she turned to him quickly.

Rusty was standing there dressed as a knight, complete with tunic, tights and a broad sword on his hip. He looked dashing, like a hero in a fairy tale and she couldn't help the smile on her face. " You look great. " she told him after a moment of silence.

He gave an elaborate bow and smiled up at her. " Thank you. You look wonderful. I never would have guessed Bat girl. "

" I saw it in the store and I couldn't resist. " she shrugged.

He took her hand and lead her to a couch sat back in the very back of the room. It was deserted as the _Time Warp_ began to play and everyone moved to the dance floor.

" I'm sorry about dragging you all over the place. We had to keep everything a secret. We've been working on soundproofing this basement for weeks now. " He told her as he sat down.

She sat beside him and let her eyes fall to the ground. " And that's my fault. I'm so sorry, Rusty. "

He took her hand and inclined his head towards hers. " I know. It's okay. All this was kind of fun. "

She wrinkled her noise and looked at him doubtfully. " Fun, huh ? "

" Yeah, all the sneaking around and putting out clues. I watched Cappie doing it, helped him with a few and I guess he figured out what I was thinking. He started making up clues for you, too. "

" I'm really glad he did. I've missed you. " she said hesitantly.

" I've missed you, too. " he answered in a small voice.

" So where do we go from here ? " she shifted slightly, pulling on her mask restlessly.

" I was hoping we could pick up where we left off. "

She blinked at him, surprised at his answer. " Really ? Are you saying you forgive me ? "

He nodded. " I forgive you. I'm willing to try and put the whole thing behind us... " his voice trailed off nervously, before he added a quiet, " if you are. "

She was in his arms in an instant, kissing him. " Of course I am. It's all I've wanted since this whole thing began. "

He buried his nose on her neck, breathing against her skin. " I love you. "

" I love you, too. " she answered, sinking into the feel of him surrounding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Okay, for everyone I invited to my new yahoo Greek group, I didn't put the link in right, I forgot the last backslash. So the address is correct on my profile under my homepage. For some reason it won't let me type it correctly in this message. So you have to go there to find it, or if you need me to send it to you in a PM- just drop me a line and I'll be happy to hook you up.

For everyone I haven't had a chance to invite, I would love for you to pop over and join up.  
I'm planning on doing a weekly topic about the week's episode. A recap for anyone that might have missed it, plus the URL where you can catch it. Plus a teaser for the up coming episode, News and website address for everything Greek, pics of the cast, etc., etc., etc. Even a place to post your fan fictions.

So come on over and join us. You know you want to. How can you resist this much Greek !


End file.
